Why did this happen
by TheImpatient
Summary: He didn't know why this happened. He watched Wario began to take Ike against his will. It was his destiny, he didn't have any say. He looked up at Ganondorf, who was towering over him, ready to claim him. Why did this have to happen to him. GanonLink WarIke RAPE


"S-stop! Please Stop!" Ike begged, sobbing as he was roughly forced to bounce up and down on the monstrous cock. He cried out as the clawed hand tightened around his waist and forced his body to ride the dick.

"When is he going to finish? That bitch belongs to me!" A fat, ugly little man asked impatiently. He was getting really hard from watching the Koopa king fuck his adorable little pet and he desperately wanted to have a round.

"Don't be so impatient Wario. You'll a chance with your pet soon." A dark man with red hair and heavy armor reassured him. He watched with a smirk as Bowser switched their positions so that Ike was lying on his back with his legs on the Koopa's shoulder and he was writhing from both the pain and pleasure he was feeling.

Wario wasn't a patient man. If he couldn't fuck his pet, than he was going to do an alternative. Unzipping his pants he pulled out his huge dick. He began to pump it and watched that enamoring look on his pets' face and listen to the moans and cries that came out of his mouth.

He began to stalk over to the mercenary while he jerked himself off. As he stood over Ike, who was unaware of his presence, he let out a loud cackle.

"Say 'Ahh' pet!" He ordered, and without any warning he plunged his dick into Ike's mouth. Wario let out a grunt of pleasure when he felt Ike's scream vibrate around his cock.

As he fucked the mouth he couldn't help but think of how wonderful it felt. It was as if Ike's mouth was solely made for blow jobs.

A few minutes into it, Bowser let out a grunt.

"I'm about to cum…" He gasped to Wario. Wario was nearing his climax as well.

"At the same time." Wario told the dragon who nodded in agreement. Ike's eyes went wide as he felt the warm salty substance fill both his mouth and ass up. As he pulled out he watched, with a possessive gleam in his eyes, the seeds pour out of Ike's abused hole.

With a slick popping noise Wario pulled his flaccid dick out of Ike's mouth.

"Swallow it bitch. Swallow it all or we'll have to do it again." He warned Ike. Not wanting to have the disgusting flesh in his mouth again, Ike swallowed it.

Soon the room was empty except for the exhausting pants escaping from Ike and the loud clapping that was coming from Ganondorf.

"Marvelous job Ike. You were able to withstand both Bowser and Wario at the same time." He told the mercenary with a dark smile. Said person was trying to sit up, but was failing due to the pain coming from his rear.

He glared up at Ganon and snarled out, "That isn't anything knew you monster!"

He let out a defiant noise when Wario grabbed his chin with one of his huge hands.

"So are you saying you want to try something new bitch? Because I'm all ears for anything you suggest." He told Ike and let out an evil laugh when Ike slapped his hand away.

"I wonder Ike." Ganondorf began as he walked over to the trembling man. "How does it feel, when that cum sits inside your stomach?" Ganondorf knelt down to his level and reached his hand to caress Ike's cheek.

He smirked when the blue-haired man pulled his head out of his reach.

"Well I'm sure you certainly don't feel empty. Think of it as having children inside of you." The Gerudo suggested.

He tsked when he caught Ike's hand before it could slap his face.

"Now, now Ike…doing things like that is the reason you're in the situation in the first place." Ganon told him. Ike gave him a defiant look, but when he felt someone standing behind him his face quickly changed.

"Go ahead Wario. Make your pet feel good." Ganon told the ugly man. He stood up and backed away a couple feet so that Wario could push Ike forward so now his ass was high in the air.

"N-no! No more!" Ike shouted as he felt Wario spread his cheeks.

Ike looked up at Ganon, tears filling his eyes.

"P-please! No more! I can't handle anymo…Ahh!" He screamed when Wario plunged in with a harsh push.

Ganon just watched as Wario began to pound into Ike with unrelenting force and Ike was having trouble trying to stay on his hands and feet.

Ike let out a few cries as Wario began to slap his ass and said, "That's right bitch. Stay up like a good boy that you are. Let me fuck every inch of that ass!"

Turning to the Koopa Ganondorf commanded him. "Go get him." Bowser nodded. Like Ganon he had been watching the whole time, but was stroking himself, beginning to get hard again. After this he would have to go find the princess of the mushroom kingdom.

As he left the room he came back right after with a green cladded man. Sense his hands were tied up the man couldn't stop himself from falling onto the hard ground.

Ike, who had lowered his head into his arms, raised his head to see where that thud had come from and his eyes went wide at who he saw.

"Link!" He shouted.

During this, Wario was so into what he was doing to Ike he was shocked when he felt his dick slip out of his mercenary. Ike had pulled himself out of Wario's hold and shakily crawled to Link.

"Ike…" Link whispered out as he watched Ike try to get to him.

"Link I- Wha-?" Ike gasped when he felt those familiar large hands back on his waist.

"What a bad bitch. Leaving your master when he didn't even cum inside you yet?" Wario scolded.

Link watch with wide eyes as Wario sat Indian-style and pulled Ike back to him. However, instead of putting his dick back in Ike he sat him down on his lap so now both their cocks were against eachother.

"Let me go!" Ike ordered the shorted man, trying to fight out of his grasp.

"Sit still and be a good bitch that I know you are." Wario commanded as he grabbed Ike's flaccid dick and gripped it tight as a warning.

When he heard the yelp come from Ike, Link began to struggle.

"Let him go now!" He shouted at Wario.

"Nah, the bitch liked to get milked." Wario told the Hylian as he jerked Ike off.

"Besides hero." Ganondorf spoke. Link felt the air leave his lungs when Ganon's heavy boot fell on his back to hold him still.

"You're not in the position to talk."

Ike had started to feel self-conscious with his regions being shown so inappropriately for Link to see so he closed his legs, stopping Wario from his ministrations.

"Aw starting to feel embarrassed?" Wario questioned. Ike let out a whine as Wario pried his legs open so he could get back to Ike's member.

Link barked out, "Why are you doing this Ganon!? What has Ike done to deserve this?"

"Oh it's not what beauty here did." Wario answered as he pressed his cheek against Ikes.

"It's what you did." Ganondorf answered.


End file.
